


Dialog Hujan

by Alice_Klein



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ditemani suara hujan, Hatano berdialog dan Jitsui mendengarkan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dialog Hujan

**.**

**.**

**Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji  
**

**Dialog Hujan** **© Jitsui25  
**

**Pair : Hatano/Jitsui  
**

**Warning : OOC, plotless, author lagi butuh manisan /heh  
**

**_"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awan-awan kelabu menggantung pada kanvas langit yang suram. Suara gemuruh beradu setelah kilatan cahaya nampak. Hembusan angin bertiup, membawa hawa dingin yang mengigit raga hingga ke tulang. Menyusul rintik-rintik kecil air berjatuhan. Awalnya gerimis, namun tak lama, menjadi lebat hingga jarak pandang tak lagi jauh.

Kepala itu menoleh ke arah jendela berbingkai kayu tua di sampingnya, meninggalkan sejenak deretan kata-kata pada sebuah pustaka yang tengah dibacanya. Obsidian itu menerawang, seolah menelanjangi angkasa, ia memperhatikan setiap detail yang ia ketahui. Ia paham adanya eksistensi benda langit seperti bulan, bintang, dan yang lain. Namun waktu ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk melihat kenampakannya. Sebab hari masih siang, meskipun dirgantara telah meredupkan cahaya sang surya.

Jika tidak ada suara daun pintu yang terbuka, ia tidak akan mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit. Ia sedang sibuk menikmati—seperti tengah kecanduan buah opium—keindahan yang ditawarkan oleh Sang Maha Pencipta segalanya.

"Kau di sini, Jitsui?" _Baritone_ itu membuka tirai kesunyian.

Pemuda yang sedari awal berada di ruangan itu tersenyum, "Ah, seperti yang kau lihat," Ia mengambil pembatas buku, lalu menaruhnya pada sela-sela halaman sebagai penanda, "Tumben siang ini masih berada di agensi. Biasanya sudah kabur duluan ke kota dengan Kaminaga."

"Hujan," Lawan bicaranya melintas—dengan kedua tangan berada di belakang kepala, ciri khas dirinya—menuju sofa putih di tengah ruangan. Ia langsung duduk dan bersandar, lalu menghembuskan napas dengan keras, "Lagipula sedang tidak _mood_ pergi kemana-mana."

Manik Jitsui menyiratkan kebingungan, "Ada apa? Tidak seperti biasanya Hatano-san tidak bersemangat."

Hatano mengedikan bahu singkat, "Bukan apa-apa," Ia membalas acuh, "Kemarilah, Jitsui," Menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, "Tidak enak jika kita berbincang namun saling memunggungi satu sama lain."

" _Sou_ , baiklah," Awalnya ia enggan beranjak, namun apa boleh buat. Sambil membawa bukunya, Jitsui pun duduk di tempat yang ditepuk Hatano tadi, "Ingin bercerita apa kali ini?" Jitsui sudah paham betul tabiat teman karibnya ini. Jika Hatano memintanya untuk duduk berdampingan, pastilah ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan. Entah soal pekerjaan atau apapun.

Pemuda itu tak langsung membalas. Ada jeda yang ia sisipkan, "Soal misiku tempo hari. Aku rasa … aku melakukan miskalkulasi terbesar selama bekerja sebagai seorang mata-mata."

Baru beberapa hari yang lalu, Hatano kembali dari misinya di Perancis. Jitsui sudah mendapat rincian kasus serta hasilnya dari berkas-berkas milik Kolonel Yuuki yang terbaca olehnya secara tak sengaja (kemampuan mata-mata yang harus mereka miliki, mengingat dengan cepat lalu kemudian harus sukar melupakannya). Misi itu berakhir bukan karena gagal, begitu setangkap Jitsui. Namun karena di luar rencana, Jepang bersekutu dengan Jerman.

"Begitukah? Apa yang menurutmu salah perhitungan?" Jitsui kembali melontarkan pertanyaan. Dalam kasus ini, ia harus berpura-pura tidak tahu agar Hatano dapat leluasa berkisah. "Sebab aku pikir, Hatano-san sudah membuat rencana yang matang saat itu."

"Seperti katamu, rencanaku sudah tepat. Aku memprovokasi warga setempat—seorang nenek tua berhasil aku hasut—lalu terkena amnesia sementara agar dapat menyusup masuk ke _Résistance_ di Perancis dan melaporkan hasilnya kemudian. Tapi …" Kalimatnya menggantung dan Jitsui menunggu, tidak ingin mendesak, " … di luar dugaan, Jepang yang berlandaskan Militerisme, berpihak dengan Jerman dan aku tidak memperkirakan hal itu akan terjadi," Hatano menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu, Hatano-san," Jitsui mengawali tanggapannya, "Faktor yang tadi kau sebutkan merupakan faktor eksternal. Kau benar-benar tidak akan mudah memprediksi itu terjadi, namun bukan tidak mungkin kau tidak bisa meminimalisirnya," Tangannya terangkat dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hatano, "Apapun yang kau lakukan, pastinya itu adalah kemampuan terbaik yang bisa kau kerahkan, Hatano-san. _Otsukaresama_."

Pemilik surai cokelat itu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat lengkungan manis terpatri pada wajah Jitsui. Bukan senyum merendahkan atau senyum angkuh seperti yang biasa Miyoshi tunjukkan. Namun ini senyum tulus yang terlihat.

"Ah, kau benar," Hatano membalas senyuman Jitsui dengan cengiran lebar khasnya. Tidak salah kalau ia bercerita padanya, "Terima kasih. Aku jadi merasa lebih baik, Jitsui."

"Terima kasih kembali dan senang melihatmu dapat kembali bersemangat seperti itu, Hatano-san," ujarnya tanpa menghilangkan senyum.

Hatano terkekeh lalu beralih pandangan pada buku yang sedari tadi dipegang Jitsui, "Kau rajin sekali membaca, ya, Jitsui." Bukan pertanyaan, lebih ke pernyataan.

Jitsui mengangguk singkat, "Ya, aku bisa menghilangkan kejenuhan dengan ini."

"Tentang apa?"

"Filsafat. Aku yakin kau tidak akan mau membaca atau menyentuhnya," Jawab Jitsui diikuti tawa kecil.

"Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak tertarik pada buku apapun, Jitsui. Membaca membuatku merasa bosan, aku tidak suka," Kemudian Hatano merebahkan diri, kepalanya ia letakan di atas paha Jitsui. "Namun akan beda ceritanya jika ada seseorang yang mau membacakannya untukku."

Jitsui kaget dengan pergerakan mendadak Hatano, namun akhirnya ia tidak menolak dan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah polah sahabatnya ini, "Kau ingin aku membacakan isi buku ini?"

"Jika tidak keberatan. Hujan ini membuatku mengantuk, jadi sekalian saja mendengarkan dongeng filsafat itu agar aku cepat tertidur."

"Seleramu aneh sekali. Menjadikan buku filsafat sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur," kembali Jitsui terkekeh. "Tapi baiklah, akan aku bacakan bagian yang menurutku menarik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah! Akhirnya sampai juga, lama sekali hujannya tu—"

"Ssst! Jangan berisik, Kaminaga."

"Eh, memangnya ada apa, Miyoshi?"

"Mereka berdua sedang tidur. Manis sekali melihatnya."

" … kapan aku dan Tazaki bisa begitu?"

"Huh, kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kaminaga?"

"Ti-tidak! A-aku ke kamar dulu, ya! _Bye,_ Miyoshi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Yang suka HataJitsu mana suaranyaaa? /nak
> 
> Hyahoo~ Ketemu lagi dengan saya~ btw, saya lagi seneng HataJitsu haha /gak ada yang nanya/~ dan melihat belum ada yang post pair ini padahal saya lagi butuh asupan, akhirnya saya bikin sendiri~ /heh/. Dan iya, sekilas ini mirip "Snowfalls". Karena saya ingin membuat versi cerita "hujan"-nya HataJitsu, cuma bedanya HataJitsu hujan air, SakuMiyo hujan salju /apaan/.
> 
> Sebelumnya terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini~ Special thanks juga buat yang udah kudos fic saya sebelumnya! Kalian semua luar biasaa! Saya tjintah kalian semuaaaa~~ /peluk/


End file.
